


Curiosity and Satisfaction

by FicWriter1234



Series: Extremely Late Kinktober 2018 [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Additional Warnings In Author's Note, Consensual Kink, Consensual Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Kinktober 2018, Multi, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, every story has different tags and warnings, some may not contain much smut, some will be AU, unconnected one-shots, very late, will only be loosely based on the list
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2019-09-28 18:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicWriter1234/pseuds/FicWriter1234
Summary: One-shots for the Kinktober 2018 prompt list.





	1. Introduction and Notes

**Author's Note:**

> Title inspired by the common phrase "curiosity killed the cat" and the not-so-common follow up "and satisfaction brought it back."
> 
> This series is all about experimentation for me. I tried to stay as true to my view of the characters as I could while trying new things, but I'm not sure I always manage it. So take these scenes with a grain of salt.

Prompt list for this story, will probably not use a lot of these, and will not be following the order:

  1. Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks  
2\. Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | Watersports  
3\. Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edgeplay | Knife Play  
4\. Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)  
5\. Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | Shotgunning  
6\. Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting  
7\. Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest  
8\. Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex  
9\. Titfucking | Sthenolagnia (Strength/Muscles) | Bondage | Lingerie  
10\. Hair-pulling | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)  
11\. Object Insertion | Sounding | Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring  
12\. Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | Costume  
13\. Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex | Gags | Creampie  
14\. Asphyxiation | Cunnilingus | Distention | Tentacles  
15\. Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | Overstimulation | Intercrural Sex |Uniforms  
16\. Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine  
17\. Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial  
18\. Fucking Machine | Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia  
19\. Public | Formal Wear | Straitjacket | Cock-Warming  
20\. Urophagia (pee drinking) | Hot-Dogging | Emeto | Dirty talk  
21\. Bukakke | Food play | Suspension | Branding  
22\. Impact Play | Cuckolding | Hand-jobs | Threesome (or more)  
23\. Scars | Master/Slave | Shibari | Size Difference  
24\. Pegging | Leather | Lapdances |Shower/Bath  
25\. Tickling | Scat | Boot Worship | Olfactophilia (Scent)  
26\. Lactation | Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | Toys  
27\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation | Gun Play | Against a wall  
28\. Omorashi | Stripping/Striptease | Vore | Humiliation  
29\. Glory hole | Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | Massage  
30\. Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | Swallowing  
31\. Any combination of the above!



 

<https://kinktober2018.tumblr.com/post/171107184776/kinktober-2018>

 

The pairing for each chapter will be Scarlet Vision unless otherwise noted; I may throw in a few other pairings/relationships, but it will probably remain Marvel only. Further description/kink list/warnings will be noted at the beginning of every chapter. If at any point someone sees something that they feel should be warned for, let me know and I will add it. The title will be the main kink and/or pairing.

I hope you enjoy. Comments welcome.


	2. Bondage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes and Warnings: Takes place some years in the future from current canon. Contains: light bondage, safe word use, referenced past imprisonment, aftercare.

“Are you comfortable, Wanda?”

“I’m great, Vizh.” She can’t pat his cheek or touch his arm, so she settles for smiling reassuringly up at him. “Don’t look so worried. This was my idea. Remember?”

“I know,” Vision says patiently, tracing his fingertips along her collarbone, “but discussing it is different from the actual act. I simply wanted to ensure that you had not changed your mind.”

“Nope.” She shakes her head and sends him her feelings of anticipation and trust. But his face does not relax as he looks at her wrists, which are bound to the headboard with silk scarves. “But we don’t have to do this if _you’ve_ changed your mind.” Wanda pours all her conviction into her words, letting him know that she won’t mind if they cut this experiment short.

“No, I have not.” Vision smiles at her for the first time since they began setting up, confidence growing after seeing her unbothered by the restraints. They had talked about this for a while. Vision had been hesitant, but he had admitted to being intrigued as well. Wanda is usually the one who takes the lead when have sex, particularly during more inventive sex, and that arrangement suits both of them. But she made the initial suggestion because she wonders sometimes what Vision would do if left completely to his own devices.

Wanda continues to project her eagerness to get started, and Vision leans down from his position kneeling next to her to kiss her tenderly, almost chastely, before stretching out alongside her.

Wanda closes her eyes, enjoying the way his lips and fingers glide over her skin, focusing solely on the sensations of his touch. She is getting a bit impatient, but the whole point of this exercise is to let Vision control the pace of their lovemaking, so she calms herself. His hand drifts down her stomach to circle her belly button and back up to her breasts.

But suddenly Wanda is no longer in bed with her loving husband, in restraints that she could easily slip out of if she really wanted to, still being touched gently and reverently. Instead, she is back on the RAFT, bound in a straitjacket, completely unable to move or speak or scream, with the cruel smiles of some of the more sadistic guards on her.

She gains the presence of mind to whimper their agreed safe word, “Apple.” Vision immediately phases away the scarves, and she rolls away from him. Wanda can feel his anxiety and guilt flooding through their mental link. She wants to reassure him that he did nothing wrong, that she’ll be fine in a little while, but the words won’t come to her.

After a few moments, he asks carefully, “Wanda, do you need anything? Water, tea?”

“Clothes.” Wanda feels too exposed, the air hitting her skin like grasping fingers. The bed shifts as he goes to her dresser. When he returns, he hands her a pair of loose fitting pajamas, but her hands are shaking too badly to put them on. Vision helps her into them, and she can breathe a little more easily. “And tea would be good.”

“Of course. I will be back momentarily.”

Vision phases back through the door a while later, and Wanda manages to sit up. He places the tray in front of her and rejoins her on the bed. After a few sips, she looks over at him. Concern is still evident in the set of his mouth, and his hand hovers near her shoulder, uncertain whether to touch her. Wanda nods, and his hand settles on her back.

When she finishes her tea, she stretches out her powers to move the tray into the corner of the room, the red tendrils a comforting reminder that she is strong, in control, and free. She takes a deep breath, focusing on pushing air into and out of her lungs, calling on the meditation techniques that Stephen has taught her.

Wanda finally turns fully toward Vision. He is watching her intently, frowning deeply. “I’m okay now, Vizh.” Her hands urge him to lie down, and she rests against him, pulling his arms around her. Wanda drapes an arm over his stomach as they relax into each other. Vision rubs soothing circles over her back. “I guess that was a bad idea. I just thought enough time passed.”

“I suppose we should have known, given your past experiences. I am sorry for my part in your memories resurfacing.”

Wanda nudges his chin with the top of her head. Now that she’s calmer, she can reassure him. “You have nothing to apologize for. That’s what safe words are for.” Lifting her head to look at him, she kisses his cheek. “We’ll know better for next time.” She opens their link further, sending love and comfort toward him. Vision nods at her in understanding and sends the same feelings back to her. “I know this didn’t work out, but there are plenty of other things we can try.”

As they drift off to sleep, she begins to think of what those other things might be.


	3. Cunnilingus, interrupted sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of smut and a lot of fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes and Warnings: A happy Maximoff family AU for a happy new year
> 
> Daddy (LITERALLY; NOT IN A SEXUAL WAY; I am cheating), cunnilingus, interrupted sex

“Oh, Vizh,” Wanda moaned. She clutched the thick covers that were draped over them to keep out the cold winter morning air and clenched her teeth together to prevent herself from making any more noise. Her hips jerked involuntarily as Vision sucked gently on her clit. He stroked her thigh to calm her before raising his hand to travel up her stomach underneath her nightgown.

He switched it up by using his tongue to lick at her. He just slid a finger into her, making her gasp, when the door opened suddenly and four tiny feet skipped in. They both froze.

“Mama, where’s Daddy?” asked Tommy, confusion writ large on his face.

Wanda tried to catch her breath as Vision withdrew his finger in torturous slow motion and shifted out from between her legs, remaining buried under the covers. “Daddy and I were just playing hide and seek.” She was grateful for her ability to think on her feet in that moment, though she had never put it to that particular use before.

Tommy pointed at the slight Vision-shaped lump next to her. With a delighted laugh, he said, “He’s right there.”

Vision poked his head out, looking unfairly composed considering what he had been doing seconds earlier. “So I am,” he admitted with a slight smile. “Good morning, Thomas, William.”

“That wasn’t a very good hiding spot, Daddy,” Billy added, looking like he was mentally cataloguing every better spot in the room.

“No, it was not. I shall have to do better next time.” The boys clambered up onto the bed and snuggled in between their parents. After a few minutes of cuddling, Vision added gently, “Now, boys, you are always welcome here, but please knock first when our door is closed.” Wanda arched a brow at her husband over their sons’ heads, and he ducked his head sheepishly.

“Yes, boys, listen to your father. Always knock.” She grinned at Vision. The twins nodded. After a few more moments, they began to grow restless, and the squirming grew more intense.

“Daddy, can we have breakfast?”

“Of course, Thomas. Go downstairs with your brother. Your mother and I will be with you in a moment.” The boys happily charged out of the room. Wanda watched Vision listen to them crash down the stairs toward the kitchen. He had largely outgrown the worry for his sons’ health every time they ran down stairs, but sometimes his submerged fear was palpable.

“They’ll be fine, darling.” He nodded, his face gradually relaxing as the noises grew quieter. “Anyway, do you think this was a bit of cosmic-?”

Her question was cut off with a small squeal of surprise as Vision pulled her toward him and kissed her passionately. She had just enough presence of mind to nudge the door closed again with her powers and turn the lock, just in case. He pulled away all too soon, leaning his forehead against Wanda’s. “A bit of cosmic justice for not knocking properly in the past? Perhaps. But if so, it is not fair that the punishment should fall on you as well as on me.”

She shrugged. “Maybe, but interrupted sex is a small price to pay for our sons.”

“Agreed.”

“But,” she drew him back to her for one more brief kiss, “we’re finishing that later.”

His grin flashed. “I would not have it any other way.”


	4. Threesome or more, (unintentional) voyeurism - SV + Avengers Orgy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the Avengers have orgies, and Wanda learns a downside of having telepathic powers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Notes/Warnings: AU where the whole team is happy (e.g. Pietro is alive, Bruce didn’t leave at the end of AoU, no Civil War, etc.), and all the Avengers have lots of sex. Also, I know there’s some debate/confusion about how old the Maximoffs are during AoU, but I imagine they are at least early 20s during this story.
> 
> Threesome or more (Avengers+ Orgy -Wanda, Vision, and Pietro), Unintentional/Involuntary Voyeurism (kind of), Involuntary Arousal? (I don’t even know)

Wanda is sitting on her bed listening to Vision read aloud to her when the first wave hits. She curls in on herself, waiting for the sensation to dissipate. She is used to blocking out the minds around her by now, but this is different from anything she’s felt before.

Vision pauses and looks over at her. “Are you alright, Wanda?” His concern washes over her, calming her a bit. She never would have anticipated that Vision would quickly become her best friend when the red synthezoid rose from the Cradle amid her efforts to stop his birth, but she would not trade the unlooked-for companionship for anything. Wanda doesn’t want to worry him.

“Fine,” she gasps out. But “fine” is not the word. Her body does not what to do with the thoughts and images that are now flooding her mind, along with the emotional feedback of her teammates. She can see the team in Tony’s suite as if she is watching a video of the room. Not only are the regular Avengers there, but also Pepper, Maria, Jane Foster, and Laura Barton, everyone tumbling together in a pile. The main room is filled mostly by a bed large enough that it must have been custom.

She tries to block everything out, but the intensity of the events going on in the room several floors above overwhelms her. Wanda sees Natasha and Sam taking turns sucking on Steve’s cock. Meanwhile, Maria uses her mouth on Natasha. Sam reaches down to play with Maria’s nipples, and all their moans fill the room.

On the other side of the bed, Thor is fucking Jane, her legs wrapped around him and his impressive muscles rippling as he holds his upper body off of her. Clint is on his hands and knees behind them while Laura pegs him. Wanda tries to keep her focus on anything but the man and woman who have treated her and Pietro like family.

Wanda can feel her temperature rising as she works even harder to ignore her teammates. She is grateful that Pietro is taking full advantage of their new lives and is on a date outside the compound tonight. She shudders to think how much more embarrassing this would be if her brother could see her like this and angrily try to interrupt what is going on upstairs.

A new round of erotic play begins, and she abruptly forgets all other thoughts outside her body’s responses to the rapture in Tony’s room.

When she attempts to refocus on her immediate surroundings, Vision is staring at her, and she realizes that he must have asked her a question. “Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

“Are you feeling ill? You look flushed, and your heartbeat is elevated.” He reaches out toward her forehead but stops just shy of touching her. She’s grateful for that because, at the height of her arousal, she feels that she might come merely from a slight brush of his long fingers against her temple.

“Fine.” Wanda hangs onto the word as a talisman. “Everything’s fine.” A horrified gasp leaves her when she accidentally sends Vision an image of Pepper riding Tony’s face while Natasha rides his cock, with Rhodey looking on with a satisfied smile as Bruce kisses his way down his body. But Vision does not react with confusion or dismay as she expected. “Y-you’re not surprised?”

“Why, no.” Her question does bring confusion. “I retain all my memory banks from the part of me that was JARVIS. This has been a longstanding tradition since the Battle of New York. I did not realize that tonight would be such an occasion, but it occurs perhaps every second or third month.”

Wanda’s mind works in double time trying to process that information. She blinks at him. “And it doesn’t bother you?”

Vision considers carefully, measuring out his words in a steady rhythm. “No, I see no reason for it to bother me. Everyone participating is of age and in full command of their mental faculties, and all sexual contact is fully consensual. But I apologize. I did not think about how it would be for you as a telepath.”

“I’m just glad I’ve never walked in on them.”

“Yes, I imagine that would be quite disturbing.” He thinks for a minute, a thoughtful frown developing on his face. “Would you like to go flying?”

“That sounds like a great idea.” They go outside and rise into the air. It takes until they’re over the Empire State building for Wanda to fully escape the reminder of seeing into her teammates’ minds in the throes of passion.

They fly out farther, down along the coast line of nearby states. It is almost one in the morning before they decide to turn back. Wanda is not used to flying such distances, still gaining control of this aspect of her powers, and begins to tire rapidly. Vision carries her the rest of the way.

When they return, the minds in the compound are blessedly silent. Wanda bids Vision good night, and they go their separate ways. She does not sleep for the rest of the night, thinking about how she will look her teammates in the eye.

\--

The next morning Vision finds Natasha in the kitchen drinking a cup of coffee. She is still in her pajamas, which is unusual for her. “Good morning, Natasha.”

“Vision.” She raises her coffee cup toward him in an approximation of a salute.

“May I please speak with you for a moment?”

“Sure.”

“It concerns a rather delicate matter.”

There is a knowing look on her face as she says, “Go ahead. You can ask me anything.”

“I was hoping that perhaps you could warn me ahead of time the next time the team intends to engage in group sexual activity.” He hopes that his tone and word choice conveys no judgment. He had spent much of the previous night trying to prepare the optimal phrasing, but he eventually determined that he would likely not come to a satisfactory conclusion.

“Sure, Vision.” Her eyes pass over him speculatively for a moment, and he tries not to shrink from her gaze. “Did you want to join? You’re welcome to. We would have invited you, and Wanda, too, but we didn’t think you’d be interested. Pietro already said no.”

Vision is taken aback that they would think to include him at all. “Thank you for the offer, but for myself I will have to politely decline. I do not believe Wanda would like to participate either,” thinking of her reactions and discomfort the previous night, “but, of course, you would have to ask her for confirmation.”

She smiles. “Maybe I will. We don’t want anyone to feel left out.”

Vision frowns as she leaves the room. He finds the thought of Wanda engaging in sexual activity with the team unsettling in ways that he had not expected nor fully comprehended. He reminds himself that there is no reason that she shouldn’t enjoy herself in that way if she wished to. She should obviously be given the opportunity to decide the matter for herself, but he still hopes that he is correct in believing that she will decline as well.

\--

Fortunately, the next time the team decides to bond in that way, Wanda, Vision, and Pietro have sufficient warning to be out of the compound. They choose to go camping well away from the facility. Wanda shares a tent with Pietro while Vision sits outside under the stars. However, she finds that she can’t sleep, so she joins him.

Vision makes room for her on the blanket when he sees her and spreads his uniform cape around her shoulders as she sits next to him. She huddles gratefully against his side amid the bite of the cool night air.

A bubble of comfortable silence forms around them, but she searches for distraction. “Do you know that Nat asked me if I wanted to join their little get-together?”

“Ah, yes, I may have given her the idea. When I asked her to warn me about future events, she said that they only failed to invite us because they did not think we would care to join. I confirmed her suspicions as to myself, but I did not feel that I could speak for you.”

“Hmm, well, it was a nice thought I guess.” She does appreciate the effort to include her, but the others were right in her complete lack of interest in the activity. She finds it fortunate enough that she can still interact normally with her colleagues after what she has observed. It helps that they treat their arrangement so casually and never mention outside those nights. But she cannot imagine being even more intimately involved.

Wanda examines Vision’s face more closely, considering his fascination with everything human and his desire to explore every facet of the world. “Have you ever thought about it?” She doesn’t want to admit how much she hates the idea. Vision deserves to experience everything that he wants to; she just hopes everything does not include orgies.

“No, while I admit sexual intimacy is intriguing, I have no wish to explore it in a group setting with our colleagues.” Unutterable relief, along with an intrigue of her own, fills her.

“Absolutely not.” They look at each other and both give a brief, embarrassed laugh at the topic. Wanda steers their conversation into safer waters as pale dawn light heralds the rising sun.

\--

The Avengers decide to celebrate the first anniversary of Ultron’s defeat with a small party. As the night draws to a close, they become more openly affectionate. Tony and Rhodey kiss. Clint wraps his arms around both Laura and Natasha as they laugh at a remark from Sam.

Vision, Wanda, and Pietro gather together and say farewell to the others. They receive a number of good-natured waves and shouted good-byes. The three grateful outsiders set a plan to meet in the city. Pietro runs off with Wanda in his arms.

During Vision’s own slower trip to New York City, he contemplates the confluence of events that has led to this evening. It is beyond all reckoning, but he knows that however long his synthetic body functions he will never cease to be grateful for the opportunity to experience this life and meet these people.

When he reaches the designated meeting point, Pietro is hopping from foot to foot and Wanda is watching for his arrival. Pietro speeds ahead while Vision and Wanda walk hand in hand behind him.

Vision takes advantage of the moment and begins to ask a question that he has been struggling for months to gain the courage to put forward. “Wanda.” She looks up at him expectantly, smiling coyly, eyes glittering with the reflected light of the streetlamps. “I greatly enjoy your company.” She looks as if she knows what he is going to ask, which would not be surprising, given how he rarely closes his mind to her.

“I enjoy yours, Vizh.”

“Would you care to have dinner with me one night, just the two of us?”

Wanda does not reply immediately, and, though he knows this is not possible, he feels as if his heart is suspended in his chest. But then her smile widens, and she laughs a bit, squeezing his hand. “Now that wasn’t so hard, was it?” He wants to reply that it is getting more difficult by the second when she does not give him a yes or no answer, but she senses this and continues, “I’ve been waiting for you to be ready to ask me that. I’d love to have dinner with you.”

Vision considers increasing his daring greatly by leaning down to kiss her when she continues to smile at him when Pietro shouts at them to catch up, breaking the moment. Vision comforts himself by reflecting that her eager acquiescence to his request suggests that he will have other opportunities in the near future.

\--

At the end of an afternoon training session, Natasha sends Wanda and Vision a well-practiced signal, and he nods at her to indicate that her message was received.

Wanda wraps an arm around him as they go up to their quarters to refresh themselves. “Where would you like to go tonight?”

“Well, we could go to the movies, I guess. Too cold for camping.” Later that night they make it a double feature, leaving only as the employees are eagerly ushering them out before the final cleanup of the night.

When they return to the compound, Wanda is grateful to find that everyone seems to be asleep. Though a fog of pleasure still saturates the air of the compound and sinks deep into her bones, the others’ experiences are not assaulting her senses.

By the time they reach their room and get ready for bed, Wanda is ready to crawl out of her skin with want. Vision evidently feels the same because his pupils are dilated, swallowing up the electric blue of his irises, when he climbs into the bed with her. They reach for each other in the same instant, mouths coming together in a desperate kiss.

Within seconds, their clothes disappear. Vision pulls her down with him as he stretches out on the bed. Wanda hitches her leg over his stomach, tracing her hands over the smooth burgundy skin of his chest. He slides his hands around her hips and smooths them up toward her ribcage. One of his thumbs brushes her nipple, making her gasp and break their kiss. 

These light, teasing touches are making her want him even more. Wanda draws Vision’s hand to her lips and kisses the palm before encouraging it to glide down her body to her core. Vision moans when he feels how wet she is already, and she can feel him hard against her. “Please, Vizh, need you,” she whimpers.

Vision needs no further prompting to lift Wanda more fully on top of him. Sinking down gratefully onto his cock, she groans at the sensation of fullness. But, even more than that, her pleasure rises at the way Vision looks at her, as if she is the only woman on earth, as if no one else could ever compare to her. Overcome, Wanda leans down to kiss him again, attempting to express even a portion of her own adoration.

Aroused as they both are, it doesn’t take long for the rolling of their hips to bring them both to climax. Afterwards, they remain together, their soft breaths melding in the cocoon of the blankets that Wanda summons to shield them from the outside world.


	5. Cuckolding, Threesome - Clint Barton/Laura Barton/Natasha Romanov

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clint gets a surprise when he comes home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks/Warnings: cuckolding, “infidelity” (roleplay in the context of a polyamorous relationship), polyamory, threesome (FFM), oral sex

Clint entered the house, yelling out a greeting to Laura. The kids were staying with her parents for the weekend, but she was supposed to be home. When he didn’t get a response, he climbed the stairs. As he approached the bedroom, he began to hear soft moans. He hoped she was alright.

The bedroom door was open. Clint was transfixed by the sight that greeted him. Laura’s moans were coming from the center of the bed where she lay fully nude, chest heaving, nipples hardened peaks that he longed to run his tongue over. The surprising part was that the source of his wife’s moans was his best friend’s mouth on her cunt. He was almost instantly hard, but they weren’t done yet.

“Laura, Natasha, how could you do this to me?”

Laura and Natasha both looked up at him. “Clint, I’m so sorry,” Laura, never the best actress at these times, wailed while her eyes glinted with mischief. “Natasha stopped by while you were gone. We were just talking, but then the next thing I knew we were in bed. And it just felt so good. Forgive me!”

Clint turned his stare on Natasha, whose remorse looked more genuine. “And what do you have to say for yourself?”

“I’m sorry, Clint, but Laura is just too attractive and sweet and kind. I kissed her, and then she led me upstairs. Soon my hands were on her breasts, and I was kissing her neck. She started rolling her hips against me, and I couldn’t resist taking off the rest of her clothes. She was so wet.” At that Natasha smiled at Laura again. “I couldn’t resist tasting her sweet pussy.” All remorse had dropped away from her as she eyed Clint’s crotch, where his cock was straining against his pants.

“Well, I could be persuaded to forgive you both if I can watch.”

“That’s fair,” sighed Laura as Natasha set to work again. It didn’t take long for the echo of Laura’s climax to resound through the bedroom.

Natasha got up from the bed and walked toward Clint, swaying her hips with every step. She kissed, tongue sliding into his mouth, and tasting his wife’s arousal on Natasha’s lips was one of the hottest things he had ever experienced. She pulled him toward the bed and pushed him gently backward.

Laura started to undo his pants while Natasha brought his hand to her cunt. She was already dripping, and they both moaned when he stroked her. Once he was naked, Natasha straddled him and slid down onto his cock without delay. “Fuck,” he swore.

Nat rocked down onto him, and he anchored his hands on her hips, thrusting up into her with abandoned. Her moans spurred him on. Laura slid behind Nat and reached around to fondle her breasts. Natasha moaned louder, letting her head fall back onto Laura’s shoulder. Laura kissed her passionately. Nat only broke away when she cried out her climax. Clint joined her shortly, jerking his hips into hers a few more times.

They all collapsed in a sweaty heap, Natasha ending up between Clint and Laura. Stroking each other softly as they calmed down, they relaxed into their embrace. Natasha kissed Clint languidly and then turned her head to meet Laura’s mouth.

As they were on the edge of sleep, Laura murmured, “Next time, I think I should walk in on you two, and you’ll have to make it up to me.”


	6. Public, formal wear, mental/telepathic bond

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while, but here's a super short, not-too-smutty chapter. More on the way eventually.
> 
> Kinks/warnings: public (kind of), formal wear, mental/telepathic bond, mild dirty talk

Vision watched Sam and Wanda dancing from across the floor. His eyes were inexorably drawn to the length of her leg, which flashed in and out of sight due to the almost scandalously high slit in her dress. As the song drew to a close, he found himself approaching them before he was aware of deciding to move. Smiling at them pleasantly, he asked, “May I cut in?”

“Sure thing, Vision.” Sam made an exaggerated bow as he deposited Wanda’s hand in Vision’s and sped off to ask Natasha for a dance.

Wanda grinned up at him as they settled into the smooth rhythm of a waltz. “I thought you’d never ask.”

“I was merely waiting for an opportune moment.”

“You chose well.” Vision led her through the movements, just enjoying the feeling of having her in his arms. Still amazed that they were both together again after the destruction that Thanos had wrought.

Wanda looked up at him, pupils dilating slightly. _I can’t wait until we get up to our room. Amazing as you look in your tux._ The words entered his mind as a soft, silky caress.

_Oh?_ Vision’s heart rate increased unnecessarily. He recognized Wanda’s mood, and it always evoked danger. Logically, he knew that no one else could hear them, but he still feared that they would betray their amorous thoughts somehow. 

_Yeah, I intend to seduce you._ Vision struggled to keep at least part of his brain engaged in the dance steps.

_I assure you, seduction is not necessary._ Wanda smiled wickedly at his response, red-painted lips luring him in. Vision was suddenly very tempted to kiss her, right here on the dancefloor. But that would not be appropriate at Tony’s wedding. Though he was not complaining, Vision felt that it would be obvious to anyone what kind of telepathic conversation they were having.

Wanda’s expression softened despite her clear intent to tease him. _I know, but I want to take care of you. I want you to know how much I love you._ Her smile turned impish once more, as did her words in his mind. _I want to taste you. I want to get you naked and ride you. I want you to fill me up all night._

“Wanda…” Her name left his mouth involuntarily. He could not determine whether he wanted to ask her to stop while they were in public or to never stop saying such things. Vision finally realized that they were now completely motionless in the middle of the floor. Fortunately, the remaining guests were otherwise absorbed in their own dances or drinking or sitting and talking in small groups.

_Does that sound good?_

_Yes._ Vision did not even know if he verbalized that word along with projecting it to her. He suspected that he had by the way Wanda looked at him coyly from underneath her lashes. _I would like to do that as soon as we have fulfilled our social obligations to Tony and Pepper._

Wanda was already leading him toward the elevator up to the rooms when she said, _They left almost half an hour ago, so I think we’re good._

Before he knew it, he was lying in bed with Wanda on top of him, kissing him passionately. He responded eagerly, tangling his fingers in her hair. Vision phased away their clothing, so that he had better access to her skin. She broke away only to press more kisses to his face, throat, chest.

They proceeded to do all the things that Wanda had teased him about and many more.


	7. Face-sitting, double penetration, etc. (Alternate Universe Wanda/MCU Wanda/MCU Vision)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who has read and stuck around with these stories so far. I feel a little dubious about posting this one because it’s kind of weird and a little more explicit than I usually write. But that hasn’t stopped me before. And as always, I hope it is abundantly clear that my most important consideration, which in my opinion trumps most other factors, when writing or reading smut—adult, free, informed, and enthusiastic consent among all parties—is present at all times. It also has nothing to do with Endgame and takes place in a vague, floating timeline. 
> 
> Warnings/Kinks: Threesome (FFM)—involves an alternate universe version of Wanda and Wanda and Vision from the MCU—face-sitting, strap-on, double penetration, spit-roasting, cock warming, explicit language

Wanda leans forward to kiss her doppelganger from another universe. Part of her has always wondered what it would be like to kiss herself. It is quite good if she is the one to judge. At first it had been odd having an alternate version of herself getting stuck in this universe, but there are benefits. Someone who truly understands what Pietro’s loss meant to her. Who understands and respects Vision’s endless fascination with the differences between her universe and theirs. Who shares Wanda’s humor and sensibilities almost completely.

There are differences between them, of course. For one thing, the alternate Wanda had never dyed her hair red. She is very much her own person in other ways, but their similarities run much deeper than what divides them. The one significant feature of Wanda’s own universe that her alternate self lacks is Vision. In that universe, the twins had aided Ultron before changing sides, but Stark never made the choice to try to create a second artificial intelligence. However, brunette Wanda is equally drawn to the synthezoid. Wanda expected to be jealous in the beginning, but Vision deserved to have more appreciation. She finds that her gratification at his friendship with her counterpart outweighs any possessiveness she might feel toward her husband.

This other version of Wanda also frequently suffers from insomnia, leading to many late-night conversations between the three of them, when it is safe to admit things that one never would normally. Months after alternate Wanda arrives in Wanda and Vision’s universe, she confesses that it had been ages since she had been touched, even before getting stranded in their universe, that she desperately wants it to be them.

Several long conversations later, both between Wanda and Vision and all three of them, they decide to try it. Having laid out all the ground rules, red-headed Wanda presses closer to the brunette. She likes the feel of soft curves and smooth skin. Vision slips behind brunette Wanda and brushes his lips along the curve of her neck. He cups one hand around her hip and brings his other arm around the two women, pressing his hand against his wife’s lower back. They all grind together for a few moments.

The two Wanda’s separate to take a moment to breathe, and Vision’s hands slip between them. Wanda backs away slightly to watch them. It is a surprising turn-on to watch her husband caress another woman’s breasts, even though they are very similar to her own and they are all friends. They have talked about this, but the reality of it is so much more. Vision returns his attentions to the back of the brunette’s neck and shoulders while his arm rests against her stomach. When he looks up to meet Wanda’s eyes, he seeks out their mental link to ensure that she wants to continue. She sends him her reassurance and arousal, and his eyes darken further.

Brunette Wanda is already looking dazed and blissed out though Vision not doing much more than holding her, so red-headed Wanda approaches them again, bringing both hands up to cradle her face. She opens her eyes at this new contact. “Doing okay? Want to keep going?”

Desperation leaks into brunette Wanda’s expression. “Yes! Please don’t stop.”

Wanda smiles at her husband before kissing the brunette deeply once more. She can feel the surge of his desire in response. “Don’t worry. We have no intention of stopping. Just checking.” The other Wanda eagerly embraces her, bring all their bodies into contact one more.

Wanda separates from them just enough so that her plans can move forward. “Vizh, could you lie down, please?”

He nods and hurries to comply with her request. She can see how eager he is to continue, and it fills her with a thrill of pure lust. She nudges the other Wanda. “Why don’t you go ride his face?” The brunette looks surprised, but is also quick to straddle his chest.

“Is that okay?” She reaches down to brush her fingertips down his cheek.

“Please,” Vision replies shakily, wrapping his hands around her thighs. He looks up at her for a moment before she nods, and pulls her forward. Wanda just watches as the other woman’s head falls back. She can hear her ecstasy in her gasps and moans.

It doesn’t take long before watching is not enough any more, so Wanda climbs on top of Vision and sinks down onto his cock. She moans at the delicious stretch inside her. Vision’s own moans grow louder as she lifts herself up and brings her hips down against his again. She can see the brunette clutching their headboard, her cries echoing in the space. She finally collapses next to them while Wanda continues to ride Vision with deliberation. With his focus now undivided, he draws Wanda into a kiss before bringing his hands down her shoulders to play with her nipples and even lower to tease her clit. It is enough to send her over the edge, and he follows immediately after.

Wanda supposes that she is still feeling a little possessive because she remains on top of him, keeping his cock deep inside her, enjoying the solidity at her core. She drapes her body over him, and he embraces her. They all lie together for an indeterminate amount of time, seconds merging into minutes fluidly. But soon Wanda feels her desire spike again. She raises her head only to find Vision looking at her in the same way. He cups his hands around the back of both their heads, pulling first red-headed Wanda and then brunette Wanda into a kiss. Then, red-headed Wanda reaches out to bring her counterpart’s face close to hers. She kisses her slowly, and Wanda can feel Vision begin to grow hard again within her.

After several more long kisses traded among them with no rhyme or reason, Wanda breaks apart to murmur, “Anyone interested in round two?” They both nod, and Wanda extricates herself from Vision’s embrace. He looks confused for a moment until she goes to the bottom drawer of their dresser.

She holds up the toy and the harness to the Wanda still lying in bed. “How do you feel about strap-ons?”

The brunette arches a brow. “Using them or having them used on me?”

“Either.”

“I like both.”

“Good. And how do you feel about Vision and I fucking you at the same time?”

She closes her eyes for a moment. “ _Fuck_.” Wanda can see her nipples tightening at the thought. “I like that idea.”

“Alright. On your hands and knees then.” She moves to the center of the bed and assumes the position. Vision’s eyes travel between her and Wanda tightening the harness around herself. When Wanda returns to the bed, she kneels behind her counterpart. She fingers her briefly, but she needn’t have worried because her cunt is drenched with arousal. Lining herself up, she slides in slowly and is met with breathless whimpers of “Please. Please.”

After a few thrusts, Wanda pulls her counterpart’s hips toward her. She grinds against her, reaching around to ghost her fingertips over her clit. The brunette’s mouth is open on a silent scream. Vision finally tears his eyes away from the sight before him to kneel in front of her face. The other Wanda leans forward and eagerly takes him in her mouth. He reaches down to tweak and tease at her nipples. She can only moan encouragingly around him.

Wanda establishes a steady rhythm while Vision lets the woman alternate between sucking his cock at her own pace and getting enough breath between Wanda’s thrusts. She can feel the brunette get torturously close, so Wanda fingers her clit once more. She falls apart just as Vision also comes hard. They both fall back against the bed, and Wanda is pleased with her handiwork. She goes to place the harness in the bathroom to clean up later.

Vision and brunette Wanda are both looking at her when she returns. Wanda says, “You didn’t get your second turn.”

Red-headed Wanda shrugs. “It was fun, though. And so hot.”

Vision gestures for her to join them. “Regardless, we would be happy to help you conclude the night on a high note.” He pulls her in to sit between his legs, turning her head gently to kiss her. She moans into his mouth when he coaxes her lips apart. The sensation grows when brunette Wanda’s hands start easing her thighs apart. Wanda breaks the kiss to look down at her. At her nod, she bends to the task at hand, eagerly lapping at her, while Vision holds her close and massages her breasts.

When she comes, they all collapse together one more time. Eventually they shift so that Vision is sandwiched between the two Wandas and they lie peacefully on their sides.

Wanda wakes to a persistent ache at her core and the sight of Vision’s barely concealed smile behind his book. “Morning, Vizh.”

“Good morning, Wanda.” He sets the book aside and turns to Wanda, not even bothering to hide how his expression has become more of a smirk. “Did you sleep well?”

“I think you know how I slept. How long have you been watching me?”

He looks at her unrepentantly. “You seemed to be enjoying yourself.” She blushes, but meets his gaze squarely. “I did not wish to disturb you.” He moves closer to her, draping his arm over her stomach and kissing her cheek. “But I could not resist the sight of you having such…pleasant dreams.”

“Do you want to see?” She rolls over to face him, and Vision meets her in the middle.

“If you would like to show me.”

It is her turn to smirk at him. “Oh, yeah, I think you’ll like this one.” She raises her hand to his forehead and lets the dream play out in his mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the ending is a cheat. I’m sorry, but that’s how I justified this in my head.


	8. Sensory Deprivation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks/Warnings: sensory deprivation (blindfold), begging/teasing, nontraditional sex toy?, improper use of powers?

Wanda drags the tip of the feather down the inside of Vision’s arm from his elbow to his wrist. His arm jerks. She couldn’t hold back her smirk at his reaction. “Okay?”

“Ye-yes.”

“Relax, Vizh, I fully intend to draw this out as long as possible.” She smiles down at him, though he couldn’t see it. He made no protest, so she brushes the feather back up his arm and across his shoulder, tickling the edge of the vibranium along his neck.

She leans down to kiss his cheek and can’t resist pressing her lips to his mouth as well. He tries to deepen the kiss, but she pulls away, levitating herself above him, certain that this is not what Stephen intended her to use her new skills for. “Patience.”

She trails the feather down his calf. His muscles tense, but he does not otherwise react. She moves to hover over his chest, drawing the feather down the lines of vibranium. His hand reaches up and finds her thigh, fingers curving around to the inside. Wanda’s breath hitches, but she removes his hand and gently chides, “Vizh, the whole point of this is that you don’t know where I am. Unless you’re done?”

“No,” he responds, with just a hint of a whine.

Wanda returns to his lower body and runs the feather down his other leg. She has avoided direct stimulation to his cock, but she smirks to see how hard he is already. She begins to criss-cross his body, dragging the feather from his left foot to his right shoulder, pausing over his abdomen to draw circles across his lower belly, stopping just shy of her ultimate goal. Then, over to his left shoulder and back down on the opposite side. Soon, Wanda transitions to random patterns over every inch of his skin.

“ _Please._ ” Vision’s voice is growing more desperate, every muscle tense enough that he is almost rising off the bed. It only adds to her own arousal. She is almost ready to be done teasing him. When Wanda returns the feather to his inner thigh, he groans more loudly. She finally runs the feather up and down his shaft before tracing it around the head. “Wanda. I _need_ you. Please.”

She throws the feather aside, floating directly above him, abandoning all contact. She watches his clenched jaw as he tries to hold back. She can see his fists wrapped in the sheets to stop himself from reaching for her again. She grins at his urgency, but it is time.

Lowering herself, Wanda finally sinks down onto him. Vision’s entire body sags against the bed in relief. Wanda stays still for just a moment as his hands automatically find her hips. Rocking against him, she immediately leans forward to kiss him. He can’t even return her kiss around his heavy breathing.

Vision comes before they really even have a chance to get started. After a few moments of being completely overcome, he whispers, “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, sweetheart.” She nuzzles his cheek, stroking her fingertips along his chest. “I had fun.” He stills and closes his eyes, a slight smile on his face. She begins to move off of him when he places a hand on her lower back to keep her in place. Wanda moans as Vision’s free hand wanders down her chest, pausing to gently roll her nipple, down her stomach, until it roves lower and finds her clit.

He plays her body relentlessly until she is coming as well. She collapses against him. Wanda has just enough presence of mind to untangle herself from Vision and remove his blindfold. His eyes are sparkling at her, almost making her want to repeat the night all over again. But that will have to wait for another night. Right now, she’s exhausted. So Wanda simply smiles and curls into his side. His arms wrap around her automatically as they murmur wishes of sweet dreams to each other.


	9. Overstimulation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings/Kinks: overstimulation

Wanda sprawled out on the wide bed. She was grateful for the balmy, tropical air that was wafting through the open door of their bungalo. It meant that she didn’t have to put on clothes. The thought of any fabric brushing over her sensitized skin right now made her shudder.

She wouldn’t trade the first three days of her honeymoon for anything, but she also wasn’t sure that she could move. She was deliciously sore all over. There were advantages to having a lover with synthetic strength and endurance, but she had absolutely reached the end of her body’s endurance. She couldn’t count how many times they’d made love over the past three days, but she imagined that Vision certainly could if she asked him.

Wanda smiled when his return corresponded with her thoughts of him. He set a glass and a coaster on the bedside table and helped her sit up. Vision joined her on the bed and handed her the glass, which contained a light purple liquid. She sipped the fruit smoothie, savoring the cool sweetness.

When she finished the drink, Vision took the glass and reclined beside her, propping himself up on an elbow. His fingers threaded through Wanda’s hair as he leaned in to whisper in her ear. “What would you like to do for the rest of the day?”

“Mmm, nothing.”

“Perhaps we could go swimming or explore the jungle. We have not taken full advantage of having the island to ourselves.”

“I don’t know. I think lying around naked with the doors open to the outside is taking advantage.” Despite how they had spent the last three days, Vision still ducked his head bashfully. “And not paying any attention to how loud we were.”

“Yes, I suppose we have been quite…indecorous.” Wanda snorted.

“You could say that.” She rolled slightly to look at him more fully. “I promise we can do all that tomorrow. Whatever you want.” She pushed a touch of her profound exhaustion toward Vision. “But not right now.”

“Of course. Rest now.” He traced his fingertips along her hairline. Wanda fell into a doze. When she woke, the other side of the bed was empty, and she could hear the shower running.

Eventually the water turned off, and Vision walked out in a floral shirt and shorts. She smiled at him and sat up a bit, causing him to startle. “You’re awake, Wanda.”

“Brilliant observation there, Vizh.” She grinned up at him as he approached the bed, looking chagrined. When he sat down, she patted him on the knee, but she flinched when she touched his skin. “You’re like ice!”

His lips quirked up slightly at that. “Another profound observation, my dear.”

“Were you trying to pull a Steve?”

He shook his head. “No, I was merely trying to cool off.”

Wanda narrowed her eyes at him. She finally registered with her slow-moving brain that his thoughts were closed off from her. It only made her more suspicious. They’d been sharing each other’s minds almost constantly since they’d arrived on the island, only enhancing their mind-blowing physical union. “What’s wrong, Vizh?”

“I read several articles suggesting that cold showers are effective in combatting…arousal, but it was not as effective as I had hoped.”

She couldn’t help but stare at him. “You want more?”

He looked away from her. “Yes, I have found that the last three days have left me more amorous than satisfied. I know that you are not in the mood, and I did not wish to bother you.”

“Oh.” Wanda smiled at him, drawing her face back to his with a finger on his chin. “Normally, I would be happy to help you out with that, but I’m really too tired right now.”

“Of course,” he said quickly. “I don’t expect-.”

“I know.” Wanda had to cut him off before he built up steam on that train of thought. She stroked her fingers soothingly along his arm. “I have an idea, though.” She encouraged him to lie back as she slowly reestablished their mental link. All the while continuing to caress his hand and arm, she began sending him images from earlier in the week. The first time they’d made love as husband and wife. Trying the cliché of having sex on the beach, which turned out to be a bad idea but led to lots of fun cleaning each other off. The makeout session that became a heated encounter on the floor when they moved too enthusiastically and fell off the chair in the main living area.

Wanda smiled as the pleasure gradually washed over Vision’s face. Her powers had advantages, too. He soon began to moan and jerk his hips in response to remembered ecstasy, phasing away his clothes. When he found his release, it took him a few moments to open his eyes and look at her. “Thank you, Wanda,” Vision whispered, still a little breathless.

“Of course, _husband_. Anytime.” He smiled more fully at the new label and pulled her into him. Wanda embraced him gladly, and they collapsed together in a happy, sated heap.


End file.
